Inocente de tu Amor
by Saori Goodes love
Summary: 6 Amigos hacen una promesa, han pasado 12 años la cumpliran?, soy nueva tanto en la pagina como en escribir fics, espero les guste ...


Holaaaaaa, bueno soy nueva en todo esto, tanto en la pagina como en el escribir fics solo espero que me reciban con los brazos abiertos, bueno este es mi fic espero les guste es el primero que escribo, y quiero agradecer a mi amiga Hany* por haberme ayudado... gracias amiga te quiero mucho!!  
  
Nota: bueno primero les pondré un pequeño prologo y debajo de este el primer Cáp. Espero les guste.  
  
Mini Prologo (hace 12 años atrás........)  
  
Una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules corría por la ciudad de Tokio por la tarde mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte de la ciudad, la niña Llevaba en sus brazos una caja que parecía ser de Zapatos, al llegar a una esquina en lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad y casí apunto de oscurecer la niña dio vuelta hacia su mano derecha, la niña tropezó con una piedra que la hizo basilar por un momento, pero aún así no calló, al dar vuelta por aquella calle, se visualizaba un parque, que por las horas que eran, ya no tenía gente, que es lo que podrá hacer esa niña corriendo en medio del parque a esta hora?- se preguntaban algunas personas que veían correr a la niña, cuando la niña entro al parque, paso por lo que fueron algunos columpios, una que otra resbaladilla y algunas cajas de arena, hasta que por fin llego a un enorme árbol que parecía ser el mas grande del todo el parque y en donde sus amigos al parecer la esperaban.  
  
La niña por fin llegó al lugar, el cielo ya estaba algo oscuro, la niña respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio de aquel recorrido, -po que tardashte tanto?- dijo un niño de cabellos cafés, despeinado, con una venda en la cabeza y chupando una paleta de forma despreocupada, a la vez que hacía una mueca de disgusto, - cállate Sagara- le respondía una niña un poco mas grande que la primera, tenía dos coletas con las cuales sujetaba su cabello – que no vesh, que she vino corriendo desde su casa- dijo la niña protegiendo a la primer niña, - si porque ustedes son unos flojos- dijo una tercer niña, de una larga trenza y enormes ojos color verde, -que?- respondió el primer niño, -calmenshe- dijo otro niño de cabellos rojos y ojos color violeta, tranquilizando la situación mientras lo acompañaba otro niño de cabello negros y ojos azules.  
  
Pasó aproximadamente un hora, el cielo ya había oscurecido por completo, la caja que aquella niña cargaba en sus brazos ahora todos los niños los 6, la enterraban al pie de aquel enorme árbol, - bien, listo- dijo el niño de cabellos negros, tapando por fin el agujero que habían echo para enterrar la caja – bueno, recuerden aquí hemos dejada nuestros sueños y tenemos una promesa, dentro de 12 años nos juntaremos aquí y vamos desenterrar esos sueños pero no sin antes haberlos cumplido- dijo la niña de coletas en la cabeza, - es un pacto de amistad de acuerdo?- dijo la niña que cargaba la caja en un principio. – si un pacto – dijeron todos en un mismo tiempo mientras se daban un abrazo y se tomaban una fotografía. (vaya que niños tan audaces, ya sabían usar cámara jejeje).  
  
Capitulo 1: El recuentro  
  
Nueva York: 10:30 PM  
  
Una joven lloraba desconsoladamente en un aeropuerto y mientras abrazaba a un joven fuertemente decía – verdad que volverás?.........  
  
En una habitación que parecía de algún campus universitario los primeros rayos de luz del día comenzaban a penetrar en el... un chico de cabellos rojos como el fuego se levanto con estruendo de lo que al parecer había sido un sueño, algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro hasta caer al vacío, el chico a tal susto coloco una de sus manos en su cara, - Kaoru....- dijo el joven en voz baja que apenas era perceptible, quitó la mano de su rostro y volteó a la ventana por donde entraban aquellos rayos de sol anunciando que un día nuevo se aproximaba, bajo la vista hasta llegar al suelo en donde logro visualizar una fotografía que se encontraba tirada, el chico bajo de su cama y la tomo, en la foto aparecía una bella joven de al parecer unos 16 años, de enormes ojos color azul y cabellos largos color azabache, la chica en la imagen sonreía feliz y se encontraba abrazada a lo que parecía ser el mismo chico de la habitación, el también sonreía, bajo la cabeza y observo esa imagen con nostalgia, - claro que volveré,- dijo el chico dando una pequeña sonrisa al final de la frase.  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Kenshin se había ido a estudiar al extranjero, ya se encontraba en la universidad estudiando para ser abogado y tal vez continuar con el buffet que tenía su padre en Tokio, cuando partió de aquel lugar dejó lo que más quería a Kaoru, esa linda joven de ojos color azul y cabello negro azabache, toda su vida había sido su mejor amiga, la conoció cuando tenían 6 años la niña era nueva en el barrio se había mudado al lado de la casa de Kenshin y desde que este la vio esta dulce niña le transmitió mucha ternura, Kenshin fue el primero en volverse su amigo, iban juntos al mismo jardín de niños, el la protegía de los niños mas grandes y pronto todos sus amigos fueron también los de Kaoru, esos amigos se protegían mucho los unos a los otros, uno de ellos era Sanosuke un niño muy revoltoso, pero a la vez cariñoso con sus amigos aunque siempre le jalara las coletas a Megumi una niña muy inteligente y madura siempre ponía en paz a Sanosuke, Misao una niña muy vivaz, nunca nadie le podía ganar en ningún juego excepto Aoshi el mas audaz de todos, Sanosuke siempre hacia trampa pero Aoshi y Kenshin lo corregían, Megumi ponía el orden y Misao siempre feliz y alegre, el tiempo fue pasando y los niños al igual fueron creciendo, Kenshin y Kaoru eran casi como hermanos, los dos tomaban juntos clases de Kendo, pero Kaoru nunca pudo superar a Kenshin en este arte, siempre compartían el tiempo juntos, cuando Kaoru quedaba sola en su casa siempre llamaba a Kenshin para que le ayudara a preparar algo de comer ya que por alguna extraña razón a ella nunca le salía un solo platillo bien, o sí no Kenshin invitaba a comer a Kaoru a su casa y pasaban las tardes juntos pero eso era en ocasiones, pero siempre todas las noches se acostaban en el techo de alguna casa de los dos a platicar sobre lo que les había ocurrido en el día o simplemente para admirar la luna y las estrellas.  
  
En una noche de esas fue cuando:  
  
Kaoru se encontraba sentada en su balcón, la noche era fría y una ráfaga de viento hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, Kaoru seguía viendo hacía la calle y aún así con el frío que hacía Kaoru no se levantaba de su lugar, hasta que de pronto la luz del balcón que se encontraba enfrente al de ella se encendió rápidamente, la puerta del balcón se abrió, -Kaoru- dijo Kenshin que salía hacia el balcón, - ah... Kenshin – dijo Kaoru haciéndose la sorprendida por la llegada de este, aunque la verdad era que tenía mas de una hora esperándolo, -Kaoru tengo algo que decirte- dijo Kenshin desviando la mirada de los ojos de Kaoru, esta noto la expresión de Kenshin y supo que no era nada bueno ya que lo conocía perfectamente, - dime Kenshin que te ocurre- dijo la joven con una sonrisa como tratando de calmar a Kenshin, -Kaoru vamos al techo te parece?- dijo Kenshin sonriendo aunque realmente por dentro no tuviera ganas de reír, Kaoru le dijo a Kenshin que estaba bien, así que los dos amigos se dirigieron al techo de la casa de Kenshin, - Kenshin hoy se ve la luna mas hermosa que nunca a pesar del frío que hace- dijo Kaoru mirando a la luna con todo su resplandor, los cabellos de Kaoru revoloteaban con el aire y su típico olor a jazmín llenaba los pulmones de Kenshin, pero Kenshin no miraba la luna, solo podía mirar a Kaoru, - que pasa Kenshin, porque te me quedas viendo tanto?,acaso tengo chocolate embarrado ñ.ñ- dijo Kaoru percatándose de la mirada de Kenshin, - Kaoru tengo algo que decirte- volvió a insistir Kenshin, - esta bien, dime que pasa?- le pregunto la joven – no se por donde empezar, bueno yo..... me voy a ir a estudiar al extranjero dentro de un mes-dijo Kenshin desviando su mirada esta vez hacia la luna, - Oh ya veo- dijo Kaoru con un cierto tono de tristeza en su voz – pero...- Kaoru calló lo que tenía pensado, Kenshin mientras tanto no vacilo ni un solo momento y abrazo a Kaoru de una manera sorpresiva...ese momento quedó muy grabado en la cabeza de Kenshin, el olor de Kaoru, su piel y sobre todo las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos esa noche, al igual que esos ahogados sollozos pero que trataba de disimular para que Kenshin no lo notará, - no llores Kaoru, te prometo que volveré- dijo Kenshin tratando de tranquilizar a Kaoru, - me lo prometes?- dijo ella recargándose en el hombro de Kenshin – si, cuando no eh cumplido mis promesas eh?- dijo Kenshin como aliviado, Kaoru solo sonrió al comentario de su amigo.  
  
Todos estos pensamientos vinieron a la cabeza de Kenshin mientras el día pasaba El chico, se encontraba solo en su cuarto de la universidad, estaba empacando sus cosas al parecer ya tenía todo listo y guardado en su maleta para viajar cuando de pronto tomo una foto que se encontraba en el escritorio, en la foto estaba una imagen de unos dulces niños sonriendo, Kenshin guardo esta fotografía y salió de la habitación.  
  
Tokio 10:30 AM Un tenue rayo de luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por una pequeña ventana de una habitación y comenzaba a iluminarla poco a poco, en la ciudad todo comenzaba a volver a su curso normal, el trafico de siempre, hombres corriendo a sus negocios y en fin mil cosas más pero de repente algo altero la tranquilidad de la habitación..... -Dios mío pero que tarde es, mamáaaaa, porque no me despertaste, voy a llegar tardísimo a la universidad- dijo una chica de cabellos Negros Kaoru, la joven salió disparada de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras al percatarse de que ya era muy tarde y cuando lo noto, se dio cuenta que el desayuno aún no estaba preparado y que de echo aun nadie estaba levantado aún, Kaoru se exalto, dio vuelta rápidamente en las escaleras y volvió a subir, abrió con gran estruendo una puerta de las habitaciones y dijo mientras comenzaba a jalar las cobijas y a recorrer las cortinas de las ventanas – PAPÁ, MAMÁ, PERO QUE LES PASA, PORQUE SIGUEN DORMIDOS, ES DÍA DE TRABAJO, ES DIA DE ESCUELA ES....- Es sábado hija dijo una señora con su cara de mucho sueño, - que es lo que te pasa hija?, que ya no sabes en que día vives?- terminó de decir la mamá de Kaoru... - lo siento- dijo esta ultima, - es que creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Kaoru - pues mas te vale que encuentres esa noción por donde quiera que se encuentre- dijo el padre de Kaoru, Su padre era un hombre muy estricto, tenía cara de lobo y se llama Jaime Saito, - si papá- dijo Kaoru mientras salía de la habitación de sus padres, al salir dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación.  
  
Volvió a su recamara y se sentó frente a la computadora prendiéndola, subió la mirada rápidamente y vio un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared, era una fotografía en ella estaba su mejor amigo Kenshin, ese chico despistado pero irresistiblemente lindo que era su mejor amigo, Kaoru se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana, y abrió una especie de puerta corrediza que la llevo a su terraza, a no mas de 3 metros se encontraba la terraza de Kenshin que tenía 3 años sola, Kaoru comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos lindos que vivió a su lado, cuando el sonido de la computadora la despertó de su lindo sueño.  
  
Kaoru entro a ver su mail, tenía un mail de Misao de pronto lo abrió:  
  
Konichiwa Kaoru: Hola amiga te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una cita con Tae en su cafetería pero sabes Megumi no va a poder ir, me hablo y me dijo que tenía una cita con alguien que estaba ayudándole con la tesis de su carrera bueno ya sabes como es, oye tengo un diseño de ropa nuevo que esta hermoso y quiero que lo modeles para mí si?, otra cosa estoy muy triste ya no estamos separando, las únicas que quedamos juntas somos nosotras 4, Sanosuke se largo cuando teníamos 9 años , Aoshi cuando teníamos 10 y Kenshin hace 3 años, bueno, mejor después platicamos de eso te parece, recuerda a las 3 en el Akabeko.  
  
P.D: vamos a irnos a otro lugar, solo nos encontraremos ahí con Tae  
  
Atte. Misao =P  
  
Kaoru acabo de leer el mail de su amiga y sonrío para sí, Misao siempre se encontraba tan alegre como siempre, Misao se había querido ser diseñadora y todos sus diseños hacía que Kaoru los probara, diseñadora de modas era su pasión y esa era la razón por la cual siempre viajaba tanto a Francia para conocer las nuevas tendencias , Kaoru apagó la computadora después de revisar su mail salió de su habitación bajo las escaleras ahora mas tranquila, y salió de su casa, los sábados Kaoru siempre ayudaba a Tae en el Akabeko, hace tiempo que Tae había puesto esa cafetería ya que la cocina era su pasión y ya que Kaoru le ayudaba aprovechaba para aprender a cocinar, ya que Kenshin no estaba, cuando Kaoru llegó saludo a Tae y le comenzó a ayudar, como era fin de semana hubo mucha gente ese día, así que el trabajo fue algo pesado, - Kaoru puedes llevar esto a la mesa tres- dijo Tae con una amable sonrisa – si claro- respondió Kaoru, con este tipo de rutina el día paso sin ninguna complicación excepto por unos platos rotos, y algunas comidas saladas, Kaoru se sentía muy avergonzada pero Tae siempre la animaba y le decía que no se preocupara.  
  
El reloj había dado ya las 3 de la tarde, Kaoru se quitó el delantal al igual que Tae cuando ya habían terminado de limpiar todo y dejar el lugar listo ahora solo se sentaron a esperar a Misao.- oye Kaoru tu sabes para que nos quería ver Misao hoy?- pregunto Tae mientras observaba por la ventana algunas personas pasar – la verdad no tengo idea – respondió Kaoru – tal vez querrá que pruebe otro diseño. – si eso supongo. – le respondió Tae.  
  
Misao corría lo mas que podía, en lo que llevaba en las manos una bolsa con lo que aparentaba ser un vestido, daba vuelta en algunas calles, y seguía derecho en otras pero siempre con un ritmo acelerado, hasta que llego a una esquina, espero a que el semáforo estuviera en alto para poder cruzar la calle, el semáforo se puso en alto y cuando Misao se disponía a pasar un Auto estuvo de atropellarla, Misao soltó el paquete que llevaba en las manos y volteó furiosa hacia el conductor – porque no te fijas, que no vez que esta en alto- dijo Misao bastante molesta, el joven que iba conduciendo el coche, se levanto las gafas oscuras que llevaba, Misao quedó sorprendida, no por el coche convertible si no por el joven, el chico era de piel blanca, ojos azul-verde y cabello negro en forma de melenita, a Misao por un momento se le hizo su rostro conocido, pero ella pensó que eso de seguro era una coincidencia, el chico bajo rápidamente del automóvil y dijo – te encuentras bien?- - si , por lo menos estoy viva- contesto Misao, - haaay no mi vestido- dijo Misao al notar que su vestido había caído en un charco de agua, - no te preocupes, yo te comprare otro igual- dijo el joven. – no es que tu no entiendes, no lo compre, yo lo hice- le dijo Misao aun disgustada, - de acuerdo te lo pagaré- dijo el joven al notar que Misao estaba apunto de llorar, el chico saco una chequera – cuál es tu nombre- pregunto el joven – Misao, Misao Makimachi- respondió Misao aun viendo el vestido, el joven al parecer había quedado impactado con el nombre de la chica, cerro la chequera y la metió en su chaqueta y tomándole el brazo a Misao le pregunto – en verdad eres Misao?- pregunto el chico con entusiasmo – que no te lo acabo de decir, no oyes bien?- dijo Misao volteando a ver al chico a los ojos, - oye pero de donde me conoces?- dijo Misao extrañada por la actitud de aquel chico, - no me recuerdas?, Soy yo Aoshi Shinomori- Dijo el, Misao sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón, aquel niño de su infancia era el, pero que cambiado estaba, ahora era completamente distinto, elegante, distinguido, educado y sexy, - eh, eh, bueno,...- dijo Misao sin poder articular ni una palabra y soltando de nuevo el vestido, - haber déjame verte bien – dijo Aoshi levantándose y levantando a Misao también y para sorpresa de esta Aoshi la cargó y le dio un fuerte abrazo – por fin encuentro a alguien, oye discúlpame por lo de tu vestido- dijo Aoshi apenado, - ah, no, no te preocupes y dime como haz estado?- pregunto Misao aun un poco sonrojada por la actitud de Aoshi,- bien, oye pero dime ibas algún lado quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Aoshi, - Ah ahora que lo dices quede con Kaoru y Tae en el Akabeko, Dios mío se me hizo tardísimo- Dijo Misao viendo su reloj, - no te preocupes yo te llevo y sirve que me dices que es el Akabeko - Dijo Aoshi finalmente, Misao subió al coche de Aoshi y los se dirigieron al lugar.  
  
Megumi conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad, al parecer su reloj estaba atrasado y ya se le hacia tarde, de repente un auto freno repentinamente y Misao al perder el control chocó con el auto de adelante, Megumi bajó del auto mas que furiosa al igual que el chico dueño de aquel Auto, - porque no te fijas, porque frenaste de esa forma?- Dijo Megumi muy furiosa, - que no te pongas así, tu chocaste mi auto- dijo aquel Chico con aspecto rebelde, - Claro que choque pero por tu culpa- Dijo Megumi aun mas enojada – hey, hey..- dijo el chico sin que Megumi lo dejará terminar – Nadie se para sí de repente y sin avisar- dijo Megumi – por si no lo sabías los autos tienen unos focos atrás que dicen cuando te tienes que parar- dijo el joven comenzando a desesperarse – eso ya lo se, pero a es velocidad nadie puede verlos- dijo Megumi, de repente un oficial de vialidad, llego a calmar el asunto, y por si fuera poco se llevo a Megumi y aquel sujeto detenidos, y los autos se los llevarían al corralón, Megumi no lo podía creer, eso nunca le había sucedido a ella, y otro parecía muy tranquilo, después de un rato llegaron a la jefatura de policía , el oficial les dijo que podían hacer una llamada, Primero le tocó a Megumi hacerla, así que no se le ocurrió otro lugar al cual llamar más que al Akabeko, en el Akabeko sonó el teléfono, Tae respondió:  
  
Tae: si diga?  
  
Megumi: Tae, soy yo Megumi estoy en la delegación por culpa de un estupido necesito que vengan ayudarme, por favor es urgente.  
  
Tae: si está bien vamos para allá.  
  
Cuando Tae colgó el teléfono fue y le aviso de inmediato a Kaoru. – que?, no lo puedo creer, te dijo por que?, y Misao tenemos que dejarle una nota, las chicas dejaron la nota a Misao en la entrada y si dirigieron al la jefatura.  
  
Mientras tanto en la jefatura Megumi estaba sentada en la celda en donde la tenían a el y al otro sujeto, el chico le ofreció su chamarra a Megumi ya que está estaba temblando de frío, - y dime cual es tu nombre- le pregunto ella para hacer un poco mas ameno ya que la tensión comenzaba a dominar – Sanosuke Sagara- respondió el con una mueca, Megumi quedó helada al escuchar el nombre – ah claro, no esperaba menos de ti- dijo Megumi como regañándolo, - hey, hey no me regañes ni me conoces no sabes nada de mí- dijo Sanosuke alterándose, - ah que no se de ti, recuerdas a esa niña que siempre le jalabas el cabello?- dijo Megumi desafiándolo, entonces Sanosuke Reacciono, - no me digas que eres Megumi?-dijo Sanosuke sorprendido – a quién esperabas?- dijo Megumi – bueno es que estas muy cambiada, en donde están las coletas- pregunto Sanosuke – en el mismo lugar en donde están tus frenos- dijo Megumi con una sonrisa – hey, no te burles, ahora tengo una sonrisa hermosa y bella- respondió Sano enojado, cuando Megumi estaba a punto de responderle un oficial llegó a la celda – hey joven han llagado por ustedes- dijo el oficial, - Vaya por fin- dijo Megumi Alegre – ya era hora- dijo Sano, los dos chicos salieron, Kaoru estaba con Tae pagaron la fianza y por fin la dejaron salir y por Sano igual solo que otro amigo, - hey chicas quiero que vean a alguien- dijo Megumi jalando a Sanosuke – chicas el es Sanosuke Sagara- las chicas abrieron la boca y empezaron a reír y decirle bienvenido – hey supongo que ustedes son Kaoru y Tae- dijo Sanosuke asombrado, las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, en ese instante Misao acababa de llegar con Aoshi al lugar – Kaoru por fin, leí el mensaje que paso?, Hey Megumi en que estas pensando?- dijo una Misao muy alterada – vamos, vamos, calmate Misao- dijo Kaoru sonriendo – no me digas que tu eres Misao- dijo Sanosuke – si y tú quien eres?, como me conoces?, Hey Megumi porque le hablas de mi a tus amigos delincuentes?- dijo Misao, - es Sanosuke Misao- dijo Megumi – ohh, dijo Misao apenada – porque mejor no nos presentas a tu amigo- dijo Kaoru, - ah cierto gomen, ñ.ñU, bueno se acuerdan de Aoshi, pues aquí esta- dijo Misao con una sonrisa, todos se empezaron a saludar y platicar, - y en donde esta Kenshin?,- pregunto Aoshi, - si quiero verlo- siguió Sanosuke, - eh chicos, Kenshin tiene 3 años que se fue al extranjero- dijo Megumi , en ese instante Kaoru bajo su cabeza y puso una cara triste,- bueno, bueno que les parece si vamos a olvidar lo que paso hoy, y vamos al Akabeko a recordar viejos tiempos?- propuso Tae, todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al Akabeko.  
  
Todos estaban muy felices recordando todo lo que habían vivido de niños, Sanosuke bromeaba sobre Megumi siempre le había gustado hacerla enfadar, Misao miraba sigilosamente a Aoshi que le parecía irreconocible y Tae sonreía alegremente, pero Kaoru miraba distante hacia la ventana viendo a la gente caminar bajo la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad metida en sus propios pensamientos: (todos se han regresado ya, pero en donde estas tu Kenshin)  
  
En el aeropuerto el avión que venía de Nueva York acababa de llegar y Kenshin empezaba a bajar del avión, Kenshin paso por todos los difíciles enredos que pasa uno cuando llega o va del aeropuerto, la inspección entre otras cosas, Kenshin estaba apunto de volverse loco, hacía menos de 5 min. Que habían revisado su maleta y ahora lo tenían que hacer de nuevo por cuestiones de seguridad pero eso era algo que Kenshin no soportaba, tenía ganas de dejarles ahí la maleta e irse, pero no podía, después de casi una hora en el aeropuerto Kenshin por fin estaba a punto de llegar a casa.  
  
Kaoru ya se había despedido de todos en el Akabeko y se dirigía a casa, los chicos insistían en que no se fuera caminando por que estaba lloviendo que mejor ellos la llevaban a casa, pero Kaoru no quiso se sentía demasiado triste, solo quería pensar, Kaoru caminaba distraída y mojándose con la lluvia no quiso ningún paraguas solo quería sentir la lluvia caer, el agua hacía que su cabello taparan sus ojos y así ocultar las lagrimas que se mezclaban con el agua y cuando menos lo imagino ya estaba a dos casas de la suya, Kaoru que no veía por donde caminaba choco con un joven que bajaba de un auto, - lo siento- dijo Kaoru sin voltear a ver y continuo su camino, -acaso ya no me recuerdas Kaoru- dijo el joven con el que había chocado, Kaoru se quedó en seco, su corazón latía tan rápido como las gotas que caían en el piso, su sangre parecía adrenalina , levanto su cabeza-esa voz... yo conozco esa voz- dijo una Kaoru impactada sin voltear a ver aún aquel chico.  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Bueno eso es todo por el momento espero que les guste esta primera parte, porque soy nueva en todo esto, bueno por favor dejen reviews ya que así podré saber que buena o mala soy, mil gracias sobre todo a ti amiga ¡!!  
  
Atte.: Iris ñ.ñ 


End file.
